zodiac_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior of love
Warrior of the Heroine Zodiac Code name: Princess of hope Name: ?? Civilian Alias: The warrior of love and peace, Cutie Honey Jr. Age:?? Race: ?? Current occupation: ?? Current place of work: ?? Eyes: ?? Hair:?? Height: ? Weight: ?? Chinese Zodiac: ?? Greek Zodiac: ?? Canadian Zodiac: ?? Personal History Not much is know about the Heroine Zodiac, however as one of the newly awakened Zodiacs this Hindu Zodiac has some big shoes to fill. Heroine weapons 01 Rukia Kuchiki She is graceful and "clean", yet chooses to talk to ordinary people. However, her cool and lone demeanor often forces her to hide her personal troubles, even from her friends. 190px-Sode_no_Shirayuki_Shikai.jpg bleach_570_hakka_no_togame_by_iitheyahikodarkii-d78bhik.png.jpg Weapon form: Sode no Shirayuki 02 Kanna and Rena Kanna, despite her personality, when it comes to her family, she is willing to sacrifice her status as royalty to ensure their safety. Rena has shown her temper on various occasions, mainly in order to protect Setsuna from demons or from Kanna's attempts to undermine her own bid for his heart. Rena cares deeply for Setsuna and worries for his safety. She constantly writes safety precautions in her notebook and makes sure Setsuna understands them. 498455-onihimevs_kannashirohime__cdggam.jpg|Kanna 033.jpg 337px-OnihimeVS-RenaKurohime-_cdggam-1-.jpg|Rena 009.jpg 019.jpg Weapon form: "Golden Staff" (kanabō), the white katana: Life Spirit and the black katana: Death Spirit 03 Lum Invader Despite efforts from everybody she knows to convince her otherwise, her love for Ataru remains unchanged because he has consistently proven that he genuinely cares for her well-being in spite of his idiotic facade. Weapon form: Tiger stripped bikini, matching boots, and horns Urusei-Yatsura-Lum-Cosplay-lolly4me2-14538827-412-640.jpg 29b505e6d2e819804e75d9e84d735c9d-d471w14.jpg sample_5a91dc5c7725543882e112d4e36b2f04.png 04 Sailor Moon Usagi Tsukino / Serena Tsukino is a well-intentioned, but underachieving crybaby who prefers the life of a normal teenage Earth girl. Nevertheless, she continues to fight the evils of her past life and protects the Earth with the Silver Crystal, as the Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon Weapon form: Sailor moon Arsenal sample_d55f05088cbc252573aaf95166f2b3d5.jpg sample_b44dbf0214c498632c4efd8329bdd57b.jpg 98ccafb4b3f850dce440b6eb598d3f38.jpg sample_83d7236d27d40ec6dd7659de28e7ef74.jpg 05 Kurohome Before challenging the Gods, Kurohime was cold, ruthless, and killed all in her way. Despite that, she was also kind, because her reason for challenging the Gods was because she wished to free the humans from them. Weapon form: Absolute/Ultimate Sword The_Ultimate_Sword.jpg 17.jpg sample_05e1f3d676a09e5b0bdf6f94408a57f1.jpg 550e02e84efb4ea574e1cca9eba6c8dd064256da.png 06 Trish Trish was originally cruel and uncaring, but after Dante saved her, she began to develop emotions towards him, and eventually sacrificed herself to save him from Mundus's attack. After being revived, Trish joined Dante at his shop, and showed excitement at being his partner. Weapon form: Sparda, Luce, and ombra Umvc3trish.png 939e67fde5ad4bc084674ed2e540ad4b17a9421f.jpg 07 She-Ra Princess Adora seems to exhibit fierce loyalty and she is a good planner. once a bird attacked her and she helped the harmed wing of the bird showing that she thought things through and she wasn't afraid to stand up and help it even though it was against her friends wishes. Weapon form: Sword of Protection tumblr_nbjre8Vfr91r9cclvo1_500.gif shera.jpg hero_art1.jpg snake_armor_she_ra_by_nightwing1975-d3bif26.jpg tumblr_mdv6epUG7R1rpgn16o1_500.gif image_572.jpg 08 Lisara Restall A beautiful Grim Reaper who makes a deal with Ryosuke and uses his perverted-"spirit" for energy. Weapon form: Carnun Pladur Lisara.Restall.full.1299348.jpg Lisara_Restall.jpg tumblr_m77lizM0kX1r9n5tuo1_500.gif qArg5H.gif L6ElUb.gif ei-ebG.gif 09 Ringo Noyamano Despite her kind nature, Ringo has shown a rather cruel, ruthless, and rather remorseless side when it comes to a fight against her enemies. Weapon form: Thorn Sub-Regalia 506181-ringonoyamano.jpg Ringo03_copie.png rika_by_nooblar-d3kqp7o.jpg Ringo_shadow.jpg G33.5bssa_5dair_20gear_20330_20english_air_gear_trick330_p08.jpg 10 . Mahoro Andou Mahoro has a very sunny disposition and is friendly to just about everyone, however she is extremely hostile towards anything perverted. Weapon form: Vesper weapons mahoro.jpeg figma-wf2010w-unknown-mahoro-01.jpg 11 Hinata Hyuga Hinata's growing self-confidence mainly comes from her long-standing admiration for Naruto, as she was inspired by his enthusiasm and his unyielding determination to never give up no matter what the odds. Weapon form: Chunin uniform and Byakugan 180px-Hinata-Shippuden.jpg hinata__twin_lion_fist_color_by_amphiko-d2zxwka.png hinata.jpg 12 Asuna Kagurazaka/Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia Schoolgirl Princess whose magic can shape worlds. Weapon form: Ensis Exorcizans Sabrinella-3w6e-164577_1408508753364_1851828759_791202_911699_n_l.jpg 4428_render_Render_negima.png AsunaPactio2.jpg 13 Honey Kisaragi When this is accessed host's body is coiled up in the raw energies of souls to completely covering their flesh as muscle mass is added. Growing in height making about 8'9" standing clad in armor suited for the Warrior of Love, Cutey Honey. Like the black cat the host only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with currents of the opposing energies coiled around like bag full of snakes. As their fail safe these energies will consume the host allowing the warrior spirit of an enraged Devil Lady to take control not being able to tell friend from foe as it sought out to complete his mission. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by the Benzaiten forcing the Heroine Zodiac to be taken out of the picture. Main weapon: Like all Zodiac warriors the host has a weapon on their person at all times but unlike the others their weapon is their link to the others in their possesion. For when the host transforms the sword known as Fleurette forms in their right hand while disquised as band around her left arm is the Honey Boomerang. As for her markings which would normally be on their chestplate they have ended up on a modified version of her neckless, Element Change Device. So by pressing it and throwing the Honey Boomerange the host will be able to open small portal from with the weapon selected will eject from and cause a Honey flash.Key notes: 1. Only the host and the champions of the 12 spirits of her Zodiac can go in and out of the doors she summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through Benzaiten or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. Only the host can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm him. If a weapon is removed from their hand the host can summon it back to uheir hand thanks to the Element Change Device neckless weapon system Category:Warriors Category:Female Category:Love powered Category:Friendship Powered